


Piece of Cake

by BlackHeart402



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassination Plot(s), Blood, F/F, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHeart402/pseuds/BlackHeart402
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your mission is to assistant Ms . Kiryuuin daughter of Ragyo Kiryuuin and to be CEO of REVOCS. Do you accept this task, Matoi?"</p><p>She gave a sly grin and sat back in her chair feet on the desk.</p><p>"This'll be a piece of cake"</p><p>[Chapter 2 will be redone soon, chapter 3 is up now]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing a fanfic and writing stories like this. It's just that this has been a reoccurring dream I've been having and I thought the Idea of this was pretty cool.  
> Anyways in advance forgive me for my bad writing I promise to improve along the way and maybe even rewrite if that ever happens. Anyways enjoy! :)
> 
> Oh and this will be a short beginning chapter sorry

"Satsuki Kiryuin, eh" She said as she began reassembling her gun. It was a simple pistol, nothing really special about it except the history she made for it by it being the thing to kill her first target. Setting the weapon aside and moving to pull out her scissor blade. It was in it's miniaturized form. Tracing the sharp edge with her thumb. Gripping it to her heart and looking out through her window at the full moon glistening upon Honnouji city. 'Don't worry Dad I'll make you proud' She thought to herself as she put the scissor into her side pocket.

Glancing at her calendar along with the cluster of research she had gotten in preparation.Though there was little research gathered that was all she needed in order to complete it.

Satsuki Kiryuin was her target.

She was to be CEO of REVOCS corporation. As expected she would be having special protection around her, their names were listed as follows; Nonon Jakuzure, Uzu Sanageyama, Houka Inumuta, and Ira Gamagori. 

She made sure to remember Satsuki's scheduled to heart. From any public events to her bedtime schedule, she knew it. This was to her advantage because soon her servants would leave for the evening, allowing the perfect opportunity to sneak in.

Changing out from her casual clothing to an all black uniform. It had red patterns along it for design, naming is Senketsu specially since it was the first uniform to have killed someone and be stain with blood.

Just thinking about her first kill made a sad smile creep across her lips. Reminiscing back to a time when matters were simpler. As at first it started out with her doing odd jobs to support herself and the Mankanshokus . A group of people she was glad to call her family. Who showed her generosity and kindness, during that time of which she'd seen little of from others.

BEEP  
BEEP  
BE-

The loud blaring off sent Ryuko out of her thoughts. 'Now is not the time, just get this danm thing over with and no more jobs for a very long time' She told herself over and over.

The assignment was given to her by a friend of her deceased father. Always taking odd jobs when she could to get a bit of money. Though in a few recent months she has been getting more serious assignments targeted towards the Kiryuins and high ranked officials.

This time the stakes were raised a bit higher now. 800 million yen was set on Satsuki Kiryuin's head, an offer Matoi couldn't pass up. If she were to...no. when she does complete this assignment she could finally pay for a nice house for the Mako and her family. In thanks to all the love and care that they showed her while growing up.

She inhaled deeply, held it, then breathed out.  
"Alright, Let's do this"

She said aloud as she gathered some bullets, her scissor blade, pistol, and finally grenades.Seeing everything was in order she walked out of her small shaggy apartment and got on her motorcycle heading to the Kiryuin Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya like


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko meets Satsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long was writing other fics and watching anime  
> Enjoy! :)

Matoi's hair rustled around in the wind as she sped through the empty streets of Honnouji City. This was her favorite time before every mission, she could free her mind and be out of this world. Having the wind take her away and be at peace of mind. 

 

Soon after being dragged back into this cruel reality when she saw that she was out of the City and now riding down a dirt road leading to a large mansion. She stopped about a mile and a half way from the main road that lead to the mansion's front gates. Out of sight behind a bush.

 

She hesitated for a moment, a cold chill went down her spine of something being off in this situation. She would usually have this feeling occur when something was off, and nothing but bad was to be the outcome of the situation. It set her uneasy, the ‘sixth sense’ of sorts didn't peak when she was being told of the girls infromation from Mikisugi before. So why now?

 

However knowing it was too late to turn back now she shrugged it off. Blaming the feeling  to be on nerves. Knowing that this indeed was her last mission for a very long while.   
  
She took a deep breath and held it in for a moment before letting the air trail out from her lips. She pulled out the pistol from the side arm and began her journey through the woods towards the manor. The leaves crunched under her feet as her eyes scanned the area for an movement as she stood atop a hill, out of sight but only a few yards away from the giant structure. She smiled cockly at herself when she saw that the last remaining servants were leaving and as scheduled. Leaving the window that peaked into the servant’s break room cracked open to let in air. 

 

She waited for the light within the room to dim down into darkness and see the last remaining servant exit. As planned out she climbed up the large tree she had used for to support to lean on upon she waiting for their departure. Putting the pistol in it’s holder and pulling out the scissor blade to jab into the tree for support as she climbed the great tree that had little branches so it wouldn't hold her weight much. After a few moments she succeeded in reaching the top but she wasn't even close to completing her assignment.

 

She sighed loudly once she saw that the distance between the most sturdiest branch and the window was much wider than she had calculated. ‘Guess my sixth sense was right then, nothing I can't beat though.’   
  
She stepped back until her foot was placed firmly on trunk of the tree, to then get into a runner's position. With a deep inhale and exhale she sprinted from the branch and leaped out to the window sill. Her hands gripped for dear life when she had barely made the jump. She quickly pulled herself up with any remaining energy left from the jump ,,lifting the glass so that she may squeeze through the crack in the window.   
  
She carefully landed on the white tile floor to avoid making any unnecessary noise and sat for another few moments to catch her breath. Getting into the building was only the first part of the struggle, now was the time to get down to the real business. She walked through the break room and entered into a now empty long corridor. She made sure to check for even the slightest of noises before making a right and tip toeing down the hallway. The raven haired girl nearly jolted to the exit when she heard footsteps approaching. 

 

This was not on schedule. 

 

She was supposed to be the only one in the house besides the target. Well that's what she thought was to happen. She pressed her back firmly against a wall and held her pistol up to her chin while her hands gripped tightly onto the handle.   
  
She watched as the floor leading around the corner she was light up beside her as someone clapped to illuminate the hallway. Soft footsteps approached, becoming louder and louder with each step. 

 

She grinned at herself since it might be the target and her mission would be over quicker than she thought.

 

Once she saw the shadow approach closer she swung her arm out having the handle of the pistol hit the person straight in the nose. Knocking the wind out of them. A soft thump occurred and she turned to point the gun straight at a old butler.   
  
He made a groaning noise as he held his nose. She merely scuffed and stepped forward to knock the butler out. “The Lady will be displeased with your presence” he grunted as he swung his leg and knocked Ryuko down.

 

Luckily her reflexes kicked in to put her hands out to catch her fall. She was a little taken aback by the guy's skill and didn’t roll out of the way in time when he pulled out a pen from his coat pocket which shifted into a small dagger and threw it straight at her head.She raised her hand seeing that she couldn’t dodge it properly and it made its way into her hand which received a muffled yelp. She rolled back this time when he threw another

 

She growled lowly under her breath. ‘Imma shake down that blue haired prick for more money if I make it out of here alive.’ she pinned in the back of her mind for a later time. Pulling the little dagger from her hand and threw it back. It didn't hit her current target and he went to kick her straight into the stomach. It was now her turn to have the wind knocked out of her as she fell on the floor.

 

He stood to his full height and pulled out a napkin from a pocket to clean the blood from the corner of his mouth seeing that the red streaked haired girl hadn’t moved. When he finished cleaning he bended over to look at the girl, once he was close enough she kicked him straight in the groin. He staggered back before falling to his knees from the dirty play. She grabbed his tie and wrapped it around his neck in a choking form behind him.   
  
She held on until she saw no more struggle and set the body gently onto the ground. Her fingers reached for his pulse and saw that there was a light rhythm which in turn made her smile. Yes, she did kill people but only targets. She hated having unnecessary casualties since all they were doing was their job as she was hers. 

 

She hauled the limp body over her shoulder and stuffed him inside one of the cleaning closets. Brushing off the dust from her black uniform then running a hand through her hair. Once she was steady, she looked down at her hand which had blood trickling down the side and through the spaces between her fingers. She grumbled under her breath reminding herself to shake down that blue haired prick for even more money. Ripping the sleeve from her uniform and wrapped it around her hand. It would have to stay that way for now as she secured it tightly.   
  
Seeing how no one had came running from the noise they were making she continued to creep down the halls. Eyes catching onto the first signs of life by a slight of dim light peering in from a closed door and into the empty hallway. Pulling the pistol from its holder and stepping in front of the door. She gave a short sprint and kicked the door down with minimal effort, pointing the gun directly at her target. 

 

She had long raven hair which framed her face, she wore a white robe that appealed to her perfectly curved figure in all the right places, a healthy pale skin complexion that complemented her steel/icy blue eyes which pierced at Ryuko’s soul.

 

The shorter one had froze, she was stunned by her beauty and in complete awe. Nearly taking her breath away. The words choking her within her throat as she tried to speak but the words just wouldn’t come out which in turn made the taller woman set down the newspaper she was reading and stand up from the little throne like chair she sat upon.

 

Ryuko was snapped from her daze when she saw Kiryuuin make said movements. Her grip tightened on the gun as she had it aimed right between the other ones giant eyebrows that somehow fitted her perfectly. The other just sighed irritatedly and raised her hands in the air as a sign she was to not make any movements and surrender. 

 

“What do you want? Money? If so then just leave here now and I will send as much money as you would like to an account which you may receive it from. In turn you will never show your face here again.” Satsuki spoke calmly, seeming to be not at all fazed by the situation unfolding before her.

 

Ryuko just snickered in. “I don't want yer damn money just answer me one simple question.” She said as she switched the gun from one hand to the other and reached for the scissor blades pocket. Pulling it out and having it rest in the palm of her hand as she extended it out towards Satsuki.

 

“Have ya ever seen this before Eyebrows” the last part made Satsuki's eyebrows furrow and frown deepen but soon enough she answered 

 

“And what if I have”   
  
Ryuko's eyes widened, not really expecting a reply after years of her asking the same question and never getting an answer or at least a hint of one. Most would just say No and sob for their lives in which she would kill them before they even got the chance.

 

First it was just the girl's looks that caught her off guard since mostly the people she would kill were nothing but rich pigs. Now she had finally got an answer or at least part of one. She sighed to herself, she couldn’t kill her now so she would have to take her as a hostage, but where. 

 

Satsuki saw that Matoi was lost in thought and slid one arm down to reach under the pillow of the bed to pull out a white handle sword matched with a white sheath that hid the coal black blade inside.   
  
With great speed and poise Satsuki lunged forward.  Matoi swiped her hand upward so that it wouldn’t make contact with her throat, though it did graze against the half side of her face. It’s sharp blade cutting at the flesh of her face making a thin line of crimson red, probably permanent. As she felt the red liquid flow down to her lips she knew what to do now.

 

It had reminded her that Satsuki was the target and she was the assassin. 

 

They lunged at each other again and again, Ryuko having to transform the scissor blade to its larger form similar in size to the others sword. They collided again this time each giving all of their energy into the thrusts, they both collided making a giant X. Staring into each other’s eyes to see which one would kneel, one's eyes filled with bloodlust and rage while the other was covered by an icy shield.   
  
Both of their eyes averted towards the door when loud footsteps were approaching, it was probably the butler Ryuko had knocked out early. They both turned simultaneously back to each other. A corner of Satsuki’s mouth curled to a smirk as she pushed forward more and knocked the other down onto her back. As Ryuko turned to reach for her scissor blade a cold metal was pressed against her neck. 

 

“Impressive, however it was not enough to defeat me.” The long raven haired girl spoke triumphantly then continued “Who do you work for” she said pressing the blade more onto the flesh but not enough to draw blood. Ryuko just spat the blood that seeped through her lips from the mark on her face, which made contact on Satsuki’s. 

 

Satsuki was simply again unfazed by it and she used a finger to wipe the blood splatter away. She looked at the blood on her hand then down onto the girl who had pulled out a grenade and used her teeth to pull the pin. Her eyes widened and they both ran out of the way from the explosion, Ryuko went to the window while Satsuki went towards the door.   
  
In a few seconds it ticked and exploded, debri went flying everywhere. Satsuki luckily got far enough to not sustain any serious damage. Her ears were ringing and she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Whipping her hand around to see Sosori.

 

She rushed passed him and down to the room again to now see a giant crater like hole within the floor and walls. Looking through the opening and seeing the other girl stand up wobbly then walk off. She sprinted down the stairs followed by her butler as she breezed past him and bolted outside the door as she turned the corner of the house to see the damage from the outside and find the mystery girl who had just tried to kill her. 

 

Sadly however the girl with the red streak of hair was gone and out of sight. 

“M’Lady” The butler said with a bow for further commands.

“Send out a search for her, do not set it to kill but for capture. I would like to know more upon the girl”   
  
“Yes Lady Satsuki”   
  
\--   
  
Ryuko’s footsteps grew louder as she sprinted through the forest, stumbling over fallen branches as her eyes started to become clouded by tears that threatened to escape her eyes. She had found her father’s killer, failed to avenge him and hadn’t completed the mission. 

 

Her running had slowed when she had began to struggle on breathing and her right leg couldn’t go any longer since the fall from the window had her land the wrong way. She then went into a light sprint as she got onto the bike shoving the key into the socket and turning it. When the engine roared she quickly got back onto the dirt road and out of reach from the Kiryuuin manor.   
  
Once she arrived at her apartment she kicked down the motorcycle and stormed up the stairs. When finally in the place she called ‘home’ she let out a angered cry at the top of her lungs, her legs giving out beneath her as she leaned her back against the door and slid down to curl her knees to her chest. 

 

A rush of emotions went through her and she clenched her one good hand, ‘You choked, you fucking choked when she was right there. All you had to do was pull the goddamn trigger’ she repeatedly cursed at herself as she tore up her living space. Throwing chairs, flipping a couch, throwing any other items she could at a wall.

 

She had to calm yourself when she heard someone from outside tell her to shut up, she in turn told them to fuck off and went into her bathroom. She looked at herself as she slid a hand up the side of her face and felt the now dried blood on mark that would most likely be permanent , then she removed the cloth from her hand that had also dried. She cleaned out her wounds and checked the rest of her body for any damages besides some shards of glass from the window jump and a bruise here and there.   
  
She looked at herself again, now slightly better since she wasn’t covered in blood and dirt anymore. She pulled the scissor blade out from a pocket followed by the pistol as she set both items down and stared at them. While looking at the blade she slowly reached for it, sliding a finger against the smoothed out edge.

  
‘I said I would make you proud and I will’. She then clenched it within her palm, ‘Watch out Satsuki Kiryuin the game is on and I will not lose’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea a delayed update. I have no excuses for this and won't make any.  
> I'll edit the two previous chapters when i can. They're really bad with a ton errors that just really bother me. Anyways Enjoy!

Ryuko woke up with a soft groan. Removing herself from the small, worn out couch she had to now be in an upright sitting position. It was just a day after her failed attempt to assassinate Kiryuuin. Her first ever failed attempt at that. It nagged at her for a good majority of the night before her body took over and finally got some rest.

Not short after her wake did the cell phone ring. She answered, though hesitate at first as she already knew what was to be said.   
“Hey..Mikisugi! How's it going”

“Oh cut the crap Matoi. You know exactly why I'm calling. What the hell happened last night?” He asked, his tone rather calm but there was a clear irritation in his voice.

Ryuko paused on her answer. She knew that saying the real reason would mean she would be removed from the assignment immediately. Though her silence was enough to give the answer away anyways.

“Kiryuuin is the one, isn't she…” He asked. She answered with a sigh. 

“Look Ryuko... I understand that you want to get your father’s killer but I think you should leave this assignment.” The word should was used loosely as she didn't have much choice in the matter.

“What!? Oh hell no! I'm not letting her get away.” Matoi clenching her fist around the phone to calm herself.

“Do you even have proof of it truly being her. Did she have the other half?”

“Well no b-”

“Matoi, I know you mean well in avenging your father and all but we afford to have another one of your slip ups since you're now emotionally invested in this matter.” He sighed before continuing. “This will be my one and only warning. Goodbye.”

The sound of the call ending restricted her from saying anything further. “Aargh!” She chucked her phone against the wall, it shattering to pieces as it hit. Another small dent upon the many others that decorated her wall.

Huffing out a long breath of air when she flopped herself back onto the couch. There was no way she was going to quit now, even if it meant the money she had would be gone.

Soon after calming herself she fidgeted through the pile of junk she had and finding the tv remote. Turning the channel on and with perfect timing Kiryuuin was there. A news channel already having an report on the whole situation.   
“I am Wendy Wo reporting today from channel 9 to discuss the attempted assassination of Kiryuuin Satsuki. Daughter of Ragyo Kiryuuin and future heir to the REVOCS corporation. So Ms. Kiryuuin what are your thoughts”

“Well it was a rather terrifying experience for anyone to have. Though I was fortunate enough to have an excellent squad of people to help protect me. We will be sure to have tight security around for our event tonight to ensure that I am well and everything will go as planned.”

Ryuko turned the tv off after that. Picking up her other spare phone and contacting a friend.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Mako. Get your stuff ready, we're going to the mall.”

-

Soon after a while of preparation for the event and getting some information from some close friends she was now ready.

Her outfit was a scarlet red dress, slashed at the mid thigh to provide easy mobility, strapless at the top to which had a flower design along it. The whole thing matched perfectly to her red streak of hair. Thanking Mako for her taste in clothes for once. Sneaking the scissor blade within her bra while her pistol was strapped underneath the dress and to her hip.

Walking outside of her apartment complex and getting onto her bike. Speeding off to reach the event.

It was downtown, at the RECOVS HQ of all places. ‘Pretty odd choice’ She thought to herself. They were probably expecting for her to do the same thing she did before. She had a more semi structured plan this time to not underestimate her target.

Parking her bike a few blocks away from where the event was to be held. Feeling herself be nearly tackled down into an alleyway afterwards. “What the hell are you doing here Matoi!” He growled in a shouted whisper.

“Tsumugu? Ha, I was just about to ask you the same thing. You look nice in that su-”

“Answer my question” His large brows furrowed. 

Her facial expression changed from playful to serious. “Did you really think I was going to back away that easy. Come on Mohawk, you know me.”

“You should've heeded Mikisugi’s warning….” He sighed, pulling back. “You mess this up for me and you're dead.”  
She raised her hands in the air “Alright alright, whatever you say.”

He then grabbed her by the arm as they entered through the waiting line and security. Kinagase already had a pass to enter and brought Matoi as his guest. Once inside they were greeted by the band music playing some classical song, conducted by a short girl with pink hair and dress to match. 

It was similar to a giant grand ball in design. An open space in the middle for people to dance and converse among themselves while tables were settled on the outside to dine and mingle.

It was soon after they were within the large throng of people did the two separate onto their own paths. 

Satsuki Kiryuuin sat upon an upper level of the main floor, a v.i.p. area of sorts. Talking with a group of people who were the same status, all wearing an ID chain around their necks. Her giant guard right beside her as expected. ‘I gotta get one of those passes.’ 

She snuck up to the bathrooms that were near the stairs that led up to the VIP floor. A male with green hair that looked odd to the place as he didn't wear a suit. Just a shirt and pants with a bamboo sword attached to his hip. ‘Wow they really weren't kinding on security huh’

Entering the bathroom and seeing a woman was washing her hands. An ID key around her neck. Ryuko closed the door behind her, moving the trash can to block the door as she walked over to the woman.

Just before the lady could react she had her hands wrapped around the woman's mouth. “Im so sorry” She whispered before knocking the girl unconscious. Placing her within one of the stalls and locking the stall door to enter it. Unblocking the door to the bathroom and checking herself in the mirror one last time.

“Alright Kiryuuin, here I co-”   
The door opened. Satsuki herself stood within it's frame. It made Ryuko swallow hard,hands ready to draw out her gun. Satsuki closed the door behind her, moving to go and wash her hands. Ryuko quickly recovered and did the same. It was silent, neither one spoke before Satsuki finished drying her hands and broke the silence.

“So we meet again Matoi”


End file.
